


One Little Chance

by Power-Bottom-Barba (Cap_Against_The_Clap), Robin Hood (kjack89)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, Poker, Those tags escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Against_The_Clap/pseuds/Power-Bottom-Barba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood
Summary: Sonny glanced around the table set up in Amanda’s spare bedroom, his eyebrows slightly raised. “Am I the only one who thinks this is a terrible idea, given, you know, Amanda’s history?”“Oh please,” Amanda scoffed, dealing the cards. “We’re not even betting anything. This is just a friendly game of poker between colleagues to pass time on New Year’s Eve.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Of course, you’re welcome to go watch Ryan Seacrest on TV in the living room if this is a little too adult for you to handle.”“Yeah Carisi,” Olivia said with an easy grin, looking more relaxed than she’d seemed in recent weeks, in no small part because Jesse and Noah were having a sleepover at her place with Lucy, and she was getting regular text updates. “We’re all just having fun.”Rafael made a small noise of disagreement as he glanced at his cards. “Speak for yourselves,” he said, taking a sip of scotch. “Even if the stakes are nonexistent, I still play to win.”Or, a poker game on New Year's Eve ups the ante for Sonny and Rafael.





	One Little Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AHumanFemale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHumanFemale/gifts).



> Since we knew AHF was no fan of Christmas, PBB and I decided to focus her Christmas gift fic on a different December holiday.
> 
> Happy New Year, Darling. You've made both our lives immeasurably better by being a part of it.
> 
> And Happy New Year to the Barisi fandom as a whole — you all are wonderful people and we're both thrilled to be sharing a little bit of filth to start your 2018 off right!
> 
> Title is from the song "What are You Doing New Year's Eve".
> 
> Usual disclaimer. Please be kind and tip your fanfic writers in the form of comments and/or kudos!

“Alright,” Amanda said with a grin like the cat that had gotten the cream as she shuffled the deck of cards, “the game’s five card draw. Everyone know how to play?”

Fin snorted. “Please,” he said dismissively.

Sonny glanced around the table set up in Amanda’s spare bedroom, his eyebrows slightly raised. “Am I the only one who thinks this is a terrible idea, given, you know, Amanda’s history?”

“Oh please,” Amanda scoffed, dealing the cards. “We’re not even betting anything. This is just a friendly game of poker between colleagues to pass time on New Year’s Eve.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Of course, you’re welcome to go watch Ryan Seacrest on TV in the living room if this is a little too adult for you to handle.”

“Yeah Carisi,” Olivia said with an easy grin, looking more relaxed than she’d seemed in recent weeks, in no small part because Jesse and Noah were having a sleepover at her place with Lucy, and she was getting regular text updates. “We’re all just having fun.”

Rafael made a small noise of disagreement as he glanced at his cards. “Speak for yourselves,” he said, taking a sip of scotch. “Even if the stakes are nonexistent, I still play to win.”

“A lawyer with a competitive streak,” Amanda said, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly. “Color me surprised.”

Sonny just shook his head as he picked up his cards as well. “Listen, I’m fine playing. But if three drinks from now, someone tries to turn this into strip poker, I’m out.”

Rafael rolled his eyes so hard it looked painful. “Carisi, I think you’re vastly overestimating how much anyone here wants to see you strip.”

“Speak for yourself, Counselor,” Fin said evenly. “Personally, I’m dying to know what Carisi’s rocking under those vests of his.” Silence met this statement and Fin glanced around the table before cracking a smile. “Do none of you recognize sarcasm anymore?”

Olivia snorted into her glass of cabernet, which was enough to break the tension and finally get the game in motion. It was fairly relaxed, all things considered, and not just because, for the first time in recent memory — or really anyone’s memory — all the SVU detectives had New Year’s Eve off. Of course, one might think they’d spend it doing something special, rather than spending the evening with the same people they worked with every day, but for them, it was special for the squad to get to just relax together.

And apparently, to try to kick each other’s asses in poker.

As it turned out, the poker game was much more fun than Sonny had anticipated, in large part because the only thing anyone had to lose was their dignity, and it was a pleasant enough way to spend the few hours leading up until midnight. Especially for Sonny, who had the luck of sitting next to Rafael, their shoulders occasionally brushing as the game continued.

Around 11:30, Fin got a call from his son and stepped out to take it and wish a happy New Year to his son and grandbaby. At 11:45, Olivia and Amanda threw their cards in and went to go pop the champagne and prepare for the midnight toast.

Which left Rafael and Sonny alone, together.

“One more hand?” Rafael asked, giving Sonny a small, unreadable smile. He had long since abandoned his suit jacket, his tie was hanging loosely around the unbuttoned collar of his shirt, and his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Sonny tried not to stare at Rafael’s forearms as he shuffled the cards, and he barely managed to nod and shrug in agreement. “What do you say we raise the stakes, Detective?”

Sonny blinked. “What did you have in mind?” he asked, a little suspicious.

Rafael’s smile widened as he dealt the cards. “I happen to know that Liv got you a very nice bottle of scotch for Christmas,” he said, a glint in his eye. “A bottle that I know for a fact I’d appreciate far more than you ever could.”

Sonny chuckled. “Well, you’re probably not wrong there,” he admitted, before cocking his head slightly and asking, “but what are you putting up as stakes?”

Rafael paused, frowning slightly as if he was considering his options. Then his smirk returned. “A kiss,” he said decisively, without any hesitation. “At midnight.”

Sonny’s own smile faltered and he stared at Rafael. “A...what?” he asked, a little faintly.

“I’m fairly certain you don’t have any hearing problems,” Rafael said steadily, his expression not changing.

For a moment, Sonny was tempted to push the issue, to ask the thousands of questions that were racing through his mind, not the least of which was why Rafael had landed on a kiss as an option.

But the larger part of him knew that this was one opportunity he was probably never going to get again.

He took a deep breath before shrugging with feigned nonchalance. “Your funeral, Counselor,” he said, trying to keep his voice light. “This is my hand, I can feel it.”

Rafael just smirked. “And I have a feeling that I’ve got some scotch to look forward to.” He glanced at his cards and then looked expectantly at Sonny. “How many cards?”

“Two,” Sonny said, passing the cards across the table, his fingers brushing lightly against Rafael’s as he took the two new cards, the light touch sending a jolt of electricity down his spine.

If Rafael felt the same thing, he didn’t show it, exchanging a single card from his own hand before again looking at Sonny. “What do you have?”

“Full house,” Sonny said, unable to keep a note of triumph from his voice as he laid his hand down on the table. “Eights over sevens.”

Rafael’s expression was unreadable as he tossed his own cards facedown onto the table. “You’ve got me beat,” he said, a little resignedly, though he managed a small half-smile. “Good game, Detective.”

Sonny swallowed almost nervously, remembering exactly what winnings he was set to collect. “I’m not gonna hold you to it, you know,” he said, standing to join the others in the living room.

“Why not?” Rafael asked, sounding almost surprised. “A bet’s a bet.”

“And you don’t actually want to kiss me,” Sonny said evenly, meeting Rafael’s eyes as if daring him to contradict the statement.

From the other room, Amanda, Olivia and Fin started the countdown, and Rafael stood as well, taking a step around the table toward Sonny. “For the record, Detective,” he said, his voice low, “I don’t gamble with anything I’m afraid to lose.”

Sonny just stared at him, wide-eyed, as Rafael drew closer, and just as the countdown reached zero, Rafael reached out to cup Sonny’s cheek with one large hand before closing the space between them and kissing him.

Even though the TV was blaring Auld Lang Syne and Olivia, Amanda and Fin were cheering raucously, for Sonny, it was as if all noise had disappeared, fading into something secondary and leaving him solely with the intoxicating feeling of Rafael’s lips against his. A feeling magnified a hundredfold when Rafael sighed, his lips parting just slightly, which was the only invitation Sonny needed to tease the seam of Rafael’s lips with his tongue before licking into his mouth hungrily.

Maybe it was because it was New Year’s, maybe it was because there were literal fireworks exploding over the city, but Sonny was fairly certain no moment could ever feel as perfect as this.

Rafael’s hand balled in Sonny’s shirt, pulling him even closer, and they might have stayed that way forever, wrapped up in just the two of them, were it not for Amanda calling from the other room, “Are y’all gonna join us or do we have to send search and rescue in there after you?”

Sonny blinked, the world around them tilting back into focus as Rafael took a step back, his expression already shifting into something neutral, and Sonny had never envied him that ability more than in that moment.

He struggled to keep his own expression as normal as possible as he followed Rafael out into the living room. Amanda pulled him into a hug, pressing a kiss against his cheek as she told him, “Happy New Year, Sonny!”

Across the room, Olivia was doing the same to Rafael, who met Sonny’s gaze for a brief moment before looking away. Sonny tore his eyes away as well, accepting a champagne flute from Amanda and joining the rest of them for a toast. “To a new year with the best squad we could ask for,” Olivia said simply. “May this coming year bring us all peace, love and prosperity — or, given our luck, at least one of the three.”

“Cheers,” they all replied, clinking their glasses together, but even as he sipped his champagne, Sonny couldn’t stop looking at Rafael, who kept stealing glances at him as well.

Once they had all drained their champagne, Fin looked expectantly at Olivia. “Split a cab?” he offered.

“Of course,” Olivia said easily, smiling at the rest of them. “Have a good night, everyone.”

“Night, Liv,” Rafael said, and Sonny gave her a wordless wave.

After a moment of slightly awkward silence, or at least, awkward for Sonny, though Amanda didn’t seem to notice, and Rafael looked as collected as ever, Sonny cleared his throat. “I’m gonna, uh, go clean up the cards,” he muttered, making a hasty escape back to the other room, glad for the temporary distraction.

He didn’t wait to hear what Rafael said in response, hoping for a brief moment that the other man wouldn’t follow him, completely at a loss for what to say after years of dancing around each other and hoping for this moment even when all hope had seemed completely lost — even when Sonny had done so many things that hope had seemed irredeemable.

But now that the moment had come, he had no clue where they went from there.

So he threw himself into cleaning up, gathering his own cards from their spot on the table before reaching for Rafael’s. It was out of simple curiosity only that he flipped Rafael’s cards over, intrigued as to what his losing hand had been.

But what greeted him was the opposite of what he had expected: the Ace, King, Queen, Jack and Ten of Hearts.

A Royal Flush.

Sonny’s mouth went dry, and he stared at the cards, something he couldn’t possibly put in words welling in his chest.

Rafael had won.

Rafael had had not only the winning hand, but the single best hand in poker, and he had thrown it in, because…

Because he had wanted to kiss Sonny.

It was the only explanation that made any sense.

Except that it didn’t make any sense at all.

From the doorway, Rafael cleared his throat. “I wanted to see if you needed any help—” Sonny turned, still holding Rafael’s cards in hand, and Rafael broke off, a slight blush rising in his cheeks. “Ah,” he said, and couldn’t seem to come up with anything to say to that.

“You shoulda won,” Sonny said dumbly, staring at him. “Why…?”

Rafael shrugged stiffly, but he was smiling, just slightly, something soft in his expression, something he’d worn only a few times in the years Sonny had known him. Something he only even seemed to muster when Sonny was around. “I did win,” Rafael said. “In fact, I’m pretty sure I won the jackpot.”

Sonny couldn’t help but cross to him then, the cards he had been holding fluttering to the floor as he cradled Rafael’s face in both his hands and kissed him once more. If he had thought their kiss before was perfect, it was nothing compared to this, to the small noise of surprise Rafael made before he melted against Sonny, his hands falling to Sonny’s hips as if his grip on the other man was the only thing holding him upright.

It was only because of the fervent and somewhat desperate hope that this might turn into something more that Sonny was able to pull away from Rafael, just far enough to say, a little hoarsely, “Still, fair is fair. Which means I believe I owe you some scotch. So if, uh, if you wanna come back to my place…”

Rafael’s eyes darkened at the thought, and he kissed Sonny once more, a searing, fierce kiss that was a definite promise of things to come. “That does seem only fair,” he said. “Lead the way, Detective.”

Sonny hesitated for only a brief moment before lacing their fingers together and tugging Rafael toward the front door. “Amanda, we’re going!” he called, not waiting for her response, her protested, “I thought y’all were gonna help me clean up!” cut off by the door closing after them.

* * *

  
  
The kiss at Amanda’s led to a kiss on the street in front of her apartment, another in the back of the cab, and several more in the stairwell of Sonny’s building. Now that they were finally in his apartment, Rafael’s back was to the door as Sonny crowded up against him and licked into his mouth.

Rafael had never felt better about losing a hand of poker.

There had been some pretense about scotch that he was happy to abandon, and it seemed that Sonny was of the same mind. Rafael’s coat was unbuttoned and pushed back off his shoulders without ceremony. Sonny’s nimble fingers were already undoing the buttons of Rafael’s shirt before the coat even hit the floor.  

“Wait,” Rafael gasped into Sonny’s mouth, and the younger man’s hands instantly stilled. Sweet, considerate, and entirely unnecessary. “Your coat,” he continued, and Sonny clearly understood, shrugging his coat down off his arms and letting it join Rafael’s on the floor.  

“Do you want that drink?” Sonny said, though he was already kissing Rafael again, now making quick work of the buttons of his own shirt. Rafael helped him push his back off his shoulders, and then pushed Sonny as well, turning them, Sonny’s back thumping up against the door.

“No,” he said, and grasped the tongue of Sonny’s belt, pulling it loose. “Do you?”

“Fuck no,” Sonny huffed a laugh against Rafael’s mouth and Rafael grinned in response before claiming Sonny’s lips once more in a searing kiss. And then he sunk to his knees.

“Oh fuck, yes please,” Sonny groaned, and Rafael heard the dull thud of his head hitting the door as he rolled it back. Sonny’s hand carded through his hair, all the encouragement Rafael needed to pull the belt loose and scrabble to open the fly of the other man’s slacks.  

“I can’t wait to get my mouth on you,” he said, curling his fingers around the waistband of Sonny’s pants and briefs, pulling them down just low enough for Sonny’s cock, already flushed and hard, to spring free. He wrapped his hand around the base, not bothering to suppress the low groan in his throat at the sight of it. He licked his lips as Sonny’s hips flexed.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Sonny’s voice was hoarse and low, and while Rafael could hear the disbelief in it, he heard pleasure also, and desire.

“Believe it,” he breathed, and leaned forward to mouth hungrily at the head of Sonny’s prick. Another night he might have taken his time, teased and stroked Sonny until he was begging, but he didn’t have the patience for it now. He was caught up in the frenzied pace that had built between them since the first sweet moment of their New Year’s kiss, and even if he hadn’t been, the way Sonny gasped and moaned from the moment Rafael’s mouth was on him would have been more than enough to urge him on.

He swirled his tongue around the blunt crown and pressed it against the slit. Sonny’s fingers tightened in his hair and pleasure sparked under Rafael’s skin. He surged forward, taking Sonny into his mouth and throat, his lips easily meeting his hand. And then his hand was gone to grip instead at Sonny’s hips, and he pushed in for even more, back and forth under his nose was buried in coarse curls and Sonny was swearing above him.

“Fuck, god, Rafael, Jesus Christ how are you doing that, _god_ , that’s so fucking _good…”_

He stayed in, tight and close and swallowing Sonny deep into his throat until his lungs burned for air and lights popped behind his closed eyes. Only then did he pull off, gasping, sucking in deep lungfuls of air only to surge back in again, groaning as he bobbed his head for a few wet strokes, and moaning when he took Sonny deep into his throat again. And again. And again.

Sonny’s litany of curses and praise continued above him, nonsensical music to Rafael’s ears. He pulled off again, a strand of saliva connecting his spit slick lips and chin to the tip of the younger man’s swollen cock. Precome welled up from the slit and Rafael darted forward to lick it away, moaning at the taste.  

“Do you like that?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

Sonny groaned in reply and tightened his hold in Rafael’s hair again, tugging him sharply forward. Pleasure shot straight from his scalp to his dick where it strained against his zipper, a jolt of lightning that made him moan.

“Get your mouth back on me.”

Rafael nearly came. And then he did as he was told.

He dropped his hands to grip at his own thighs as he licked messily at the head of Sonny’s dick. Sonny jerked his hair again and Rafael moaned aloud, opening his mouth and looking up. Sonny was looking down at him, pupils so blown that black had nearly overtaken the blue.  

Sonny’s hips rocked forward, thrusting shallowly into Rafael’s mouth, and Rafael groaned in pleasure, his eyelids fluttering closed.

“Jesus, Rafael.” Sonny’s other hand came to rest on Rafael’s head, this one gripping and guiding as the other tugged his hair. Sonny pulled him forward and Rafael relaxed his throat as Sonny began to thrust, measured at first, but soon deeper. The first time he sunk down into Rafael’s throat, he moaned. “Oh fuck. Yeah, that’s right, take it, baby.”

He held Rafael’s head in place, his lips pressed up to his body, and Rafael could feel the burn in his lungs again. When Sonny finally pulled him back by his hair he coughed and choked, with enough time to suck in another deep breath before Sonny was pulling him in again.  

It was perfect.  

Just as the movements of Sonny’s hips began to stutter, Rafael felt his head jerked back by the hair, and he sucked in air, looking up at Sonny again. The younger man was still staring down at him.

“I want to come on your face.  Can I?”

Rafael’s breath came out in a shudder.  He was worried if he spoke it would come out too much like a keen, and so he nodded instead. Sonny licked his lips and took hold of his prick, one hand still in Rafael’s hair, tugging his head back.

“Stick out your tongue,” he said. “Don’t close your eyes.”

Rafael couldn’t help it this time. The moan was involuntary, low in his throat. He opened his mouth wider and stuck out his tongue, flat and broad and resting against his lower lip.

“Fuck. Yeah, that’s right. God, you’re so fucking pretty, Rafael.” Sonny’s eyes stayed fixed to his even as his hand twisted and his wrist jerked back and forth. It was only a few strokes and he was groaning low and loud as he came.  Streaks of come striped across Rafael’s nose, his lips, his chin, his cheeks, and his tongue. Sonny didn’t stop the frenzied movement of his hand until he had wrung every drop from himself, it seemed, and painted them across Rafael’s face.  

Finally Sonny’s grip loosened in Rafael’s hair and he stroked it instead. Rafael watched as he sagged bonelessly against the door, the sound of both of their labored breathing filling the small space.  

“That was unbelievable,” Sonny finally said, his hand still gentle in Rafael’s hair.

“Thank you.” Rafael reached up to wipe his face, but Sonny caught his wrist. Rafael was surprised by his reflexes so soon after he’d come.

“Don’t,” the younger man said, before he sank down to his knees beside him, the both of them now on the floor just inside Sonny’s apartment. “You look so fucking sexy.  Leave it.”

“I don’t know that it’s good for my skin,” Rafael raised an eyebrow, but any protest died in his mouth as Sonny made quick work of Rafael’s fly, reaching in and drawing him out.

“I want to see it there while I make you come,” Sonny said, grinning.

And then he did.

* * *

 

Sonny woke early the next morning and rolled over, his breath hitching in his throat at the sight of Rafael, sprawled and snoring next to him. Even after last night, even after everything they had done last night, from the kiss to—

He halted that thought in its tracks before it could divert all the blood from his brain. He wanted to savor this moment as long as he could.

But he was interrupted by Rafael, who cracked an eye open to squint at him. “You’re thinking too loudly,” he murmured, his voice thick from sleep. “Go back to bed.”

"I had a question," Sonnyi said slowly, tracing his fingertips lightly up Rafael's chest before ducking and pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

Rafael shifted and sighed without opening his eyes again. "No," he said.

"No?" Sonny asked with a laugh. "No, I don't get to ask the question, or no as the answer to the question I haven't even asked yet?"

Now Rafael did turn open both eyes, his expression neutral. "No, you don't get to ask the question. Anything about defining what this is between us or whatever has to wait until after I've had coffee."

"You think that's what I want to ask you?" Sonny rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss Rafael gently. "You know what they say about when you assume," he whispered.

"Fine," Rafael sighed, though he was smiling, just slightly. "Then provided what you want to ask is not related to that, fire away."

“Do you remember last night?”

Rafael raised an eyebrow. “Are you asking if I was drunk, Detective?” he asked. “Because I wasn’t. And I remember everything about last night.” His lips curved into a particularly self-satisfied smirk. “And I do mean everything.”

Sonny smirked. "Then do you remember saying that getting to kiss me was winning the jackpot?"

Rafael groaned and glared at Sonny. "I don't suppose you're going to forget about that anytime soon?"

"Mmm," Sonny hummed contemplatively, pressing his lips against Rafael's temple before grinning again. "I wouldn't bet on it."


End file.
